The advent of the age of affordable digital entertainment has given rise to a sharp increase in the adoption of personal digital entertainment devices by consumers. Such personal digital entertainment devices are usually equipped with storage capacities of a range of sizes. Given the falling prices of storage devices like hard drives and flash memory, an increasing number of personal digital entertainment devices come with storage capacities exceeding 1 Gigabyte (GB). Storage capacities of such sizes in personal digital entertainment devices used for audio files enable the storage of hundreds and even thousands of files.
While the audio files may be stored and categorisable according to their song titles, artistes, genre or the like, there may be instances where a user may forget the title or artiste of a song, rendering a search for the pertinent audio file akin to searching for a needle in a haystack. In many instances, the user may only be able to remember a portion of the song or its tune. At the present moment, this does not aid in the search for the pertinent audio file in any way. This is a problem when attempting to access audio files in a large collection of audio files where certain information like title or artiste of a song is unknown. This problem also arises when the visually impaired attempts to access audio files in a collection of audio files where they are unable to select the audio files through the use of sight.
It is also rather difficult to improve one's vocal prowess without engaging expensive vocal coaches. It is currently difficult to improve one's vocal prowess independently besides using karaoke machines with “scoring” functionalities incorporated in them. There are currently few devices available which are able to determine the quality of one's vocal prowess easily and conveniently.